The Legend of the Moon Queen and the Ruler of the Stars
by KrustallosDysnomia
Summary: A warrior long forgotten by man kind has been called again to battle. The new protectors of Earth need her help to defeat their new enemy. After being alone for millions of years, can this warrior help them in their time of need or will one help heal her broken soul and give her the meaning of life and love again.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of the Moon Queen and the Ruler of the Stars

Serena groaned as she rolled over. Blinking her eyes trying to recall where she was. Moving the rubble that lay on top and beside her, Serena couldn't recall why she was there. Moving her right hand to help herself up, she felt her communicator. Broken. Serena's eyes widen the fight with Chaos. Quickly getting up she looked around for the other scouts, not finding them anywhere.

"MERCURY!? VENUS!? MARS!? JUPITER!?" She yelled looking franticly "SATURN!? NEPTUNE!? URANUS!? PLUTO!? WHERE ARE YOUGUYS?"

She stopped and stood listening. The others hand to be around here somewhere. She knew she sealed Chaos away, for she could feel him inside her. Serena froze, are they dead? 'No, stop thinking like that stupid, of course they aren't dead.' She thought to herself. 'They have to be around here. Goddess they have…' Serena broke off in mend thought when she heard a groan.

Running as fast as her legs would allow her, she moved a piece of the building that had fallen. Underneath laid Eternal Sailor Mars.

"REI!"

Mars was injured, Serena knew, how bad was the question.

"REI, ANSWER ME!"

"Meatball head, there is no reason to be screaming." Mars coughed. She knew she was dying. "I need you to shut up a minute."

Serena sat back "Rei, everything is fine. We won. I sealed him forever."

"I know, but at a cost."

Serena was confused. What did she mean by at a cost?

"Moon. Serena. It is time for you to take the ultimate form. I'm dying."

"What? No."

Rei nodded. She knew her time was coming. She needed to do this now. "MARS ETERNAL FLAME!" She screamed. From her finger tips, a flame licked out consuming all the wreckage destroying it, revealing the other scouts.

Serena could see her friends, family, and fellow scouts; they lay broken, dying, because of an enemy that wanted to rule the universe like all the others.

"I, Queen Riemann of Mars, sworn protector of Princess Serenity IV of the Moon and Sun, hereby grant her the powers of my guardian Mars and powers. I hereby pass my crown and throne onto her."

Serena started crying, the tears wouldn't stop. She knew know that this was the last time she was going to see her friends in this life and the next. She could feel the powers of Mars flow into her veins.

"I, Queen Amelia of Mercury, sworn protector of Princess Serenity IV of the Moon and Sun, hereby grant her the powers of my guardian Mercury. I hereby pass my crown and throne onto her."

Serena stood up and changed into her Princess form as she heard Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle same the words. From Ice, to lighting, love, wind, and ocean. Serena felt all the powers. She started crying harder as she heard.

"I, Queen Hotaru of Saturn, sworn protector of Princess Serenity IV of the Moon and Sun, hereby grant her the powers of my guardian Saturn. I hereby pass my crown and throne onto her. I grant her the abilities to heal and the powers to create and destroy worlds."

"I, Queen Setsuna of Pluto, sworn protector of Princess Serenity IV of the Moon and Sun, hereby grant her the powers of my guardian Pluto. I hereby pass my crown and throne onto her. I grant her the abilities to control the flow of time and the dimensional keys."

As the powers grew in Serena, she felt herself changing. The silver crystal came from her broach shining brightly mixing with the sailor crystals of her friends. As she reached to touch it, Serena heard her mother's and father's voice.

"I, Queen Serenity III of the Moon and Sun, pass my crown unto my daughter, Princess Serenity IV and the new heir of the silver crystal"

"I, King Endymion VI of the Earth, pass my crown unto Princess Serenity IV and the new heir of the golden crystal"

Serena grabbed the silver and golden crystals along with the sailor crystals that where circling around each other.

In a blinding flash of light, Serena disappeared.

When the light died down, it relieves a new warrior. This warrior was wearing a silver plated skirt with red gems and silver plated boots that had a three inch hell. On her waist wrapped were a chain of hearts and a chain of keys. Her body suite was black cloth with silver breast plate and silver shoulder pads with the same red stones. A black cape connected to the pads with a red lining. Her hair was held in heart shape buns with streamer that were silverish white that faded into a silverish black. In her ears she had silver and black eight pointed stars that hung down to her jaw line, and around her neck was a black choker with a silver eight pointed star. Her lips were a gentle pink against lightly tanned skin. In her hand she held a silver glaive staff with a crystal in the middle of the blade and crystals along the staff handle. An invisible wind blew moving her cape and teasingly moving her hair in front of her face. The warrior's eyes snapped open, relieving startling silver gray eyes that held on emotions.

"I am the guardian of the Cosmos; Sailor Cosmos, Neo—Queen Serenity of the Moon, the ruler of the stars and the holder of the Golden and Silver Crystals. And the jailer of Chaos." She stated

The wind wound around her tighter as she raised her staff in the air. She felt out, to confirm that there was no life left in left on her planet or the other planets of her solar system. As she slammed it onto the ground, the wind blew out; completely destroying the city and extinguishing all of the planets for all live was gone.

In a flash of light, the warrior disappeared leaving behind a lone tear falling the ground and with the words.

"My friends, I am sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of the Moon Queen and the Ruler of the Stars

"Damn it!" yelled Mirai Trunks "why can't we beat them. Everything we've thrown at them the send back three folds?"

Goku walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "We are doing what we can. The only thing we can do is hope."

Trunks looked away, he knew Goku was right. This new enemy was extinguishing life on Earth as they spoke, but none of them had the power or energy to fight anymore. He walked away needing time to adjust to the new developments.

He and the current protectors of Earth, called the Z fighters where currently on the Dende's lookout with Piccolo and Mr. Popo. His father, well Chibi Trunks father and mother where here and Bra, his younger sister, along with Chichi, Gohan, Goten, and Goku. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu where also gathered. Everyone was trying to come up with a way to defeat the enemy.

Gohan watched as Trunks walked to the edge of the lookout. He knew how Trunks was feeling. For the last few years he and Mirai had grown closer while his little brother and chibi became friends.

'Gods or Goddess or whoever we need help. Please help us.'

'Cough.'

Gohan's and Trunk's attention returned to the group as Dende called for everyone's attention.

"I believe I know how… well… more like someone who can defeat our enemy." Dende said softly

Everyone jumped up excited for this is what they were hoping for. Someone to help defeat him at all cost.

"Well, who is it brat?" spat Vegeta

"Their name is Sailor Cosmos the Ruler of the Stars and the last Moon Queen." Dende stated

Everyone blinked; there was a ruler of the stars and someone of the moon.

"Bullshit" said Vegeta

Dende raised an eyebrow.

"Sailor Cosmos is nothing more than a myth." Vegeta said

"She's real" came a ruff voice

Piccolo walked up to them carrying a large leather book

"How do you know? She is nothing but a bedtime story for children." Smarted Vegeta

"Kami has meet her." Was the simple statement.

Piccolo sat down the book and opened it to a page in the middle of the book.

"Sailor Cosmos is the future form Sailor Moon, the former Moon Princess. It is believed that when the last of her protector's die, then the ultimate warrior will rise to battle her other half known as Chaos. Chaos and Cosmos are twins born at the beginning of the universe. One cannot be killed without killing the other. The two forms take turns in ruling over the universe. In the last battle no victor could be called for both Cosmos and Chaos vanished. Rumors and stories are told of Sailor Cosmos and her helping planets when they are in need of help. The appearance of this warrior is blurred. Early history has said she was a warrior of silver and white, now new accounts have stated that she is a warrior of silver, white, black and red. Whatever form she is, when called upon but one in desperate need she will answer the call." Piccolo read.

The warriors could see a picture of a beautiful woman dress in a sailor suite and armor. Long her hips rested a chain of hearts and one of keys. In her hand she was holding a staff that looked to kill anyone in her path.

"New accounts say she found a way to defeat Chaos once and for all." Dende said "it is to be believe that she now is his new jailor and has been for the 20 million years, that would now account for the black and red."

'Serenity'

Cosmos shook her head; she was enjoying her sleep, even though she didn't need it.

'Cosmos'

'What Chaos, I'm sleeping.'

'You and I both know that you do not require sleep now.'

Cosmos snorted. For twenty millions years she had been stuck with him and not once has he really shut up.

'I love you to my dear.'

'What do you need Chaos.'

'There is a new Earth, and they are in need of your help.'

Cosmos snapped her eyes open. Earth, the one place she left alone and didn't worry about. She hadn't seen the planet since the day she destroyed it and the surrounding planets.

'I guess it finally rebuilt itself.'

She could hear Chaos chuckle. After all this time, she had become thankful for him. He was what kept her sane when she needed it, even if he had killed her friends and family.

'I already said I was sorry about that. I didn't know you were fighting destiny as I was then.'

Cosmos sighed 'Its fine, it doesn't hurt as much as it did before.'

Chaos knew better. Cosmos was still hurting, and refused to rest her soul because of it. Even after all this time even with him imprisoned inside her.

'You can lie to yourself, but not to me my dear.'

Cosmos ignored him and closed her eyes to listen to the stars.

They were humming of a danger on the new Earth and it needed her help. One plea struck her hard, the plea of a child or children.

'Gods or Goddess or whoever we need help. Please help us.'

She could see the person or persons speaking it.

'Just a child Chaos, just a child calling for help.'

In a flash Cosmos disappeared.

'I am coming little ones, I will help.'

In a blinding flash, the Z warrior's turned away and shielded their eyes.

Within seconds, the light became the form of a young woman. She had pale skin and silver and black hair wrapped in two heart shaped buns on top of her head with two streams of silver and black hair flowing from them. She wore a silver sailor armor and silver fuku with a black body suite which showed off her curves, and a black and red cape flowing from her shoulders. She gripped a tall staff with a glowing orb on top. She stared at the group with her silver and gray eyes, which seemed a little distant and sad.

In a burst of energy, Vegeta charged towards the woman. She calmly held up her hand and flicked her wrist. Vegeta flew into Goku as she walked up to the three children sitting together.

Getting down on her knees she looked the children in the eyes.

'Such innocent souls fighting for mankind and the home they want to protect.' Chaos said to Cosmos

'How are they any different from what I did at my age? I locked you away when I was eighteen and now look at us.'

"Which one of you called for me, little ones? I heard your pleas louder than any other." Cosmos stated

Goten, Trunks and Bra looked at each other as all three stood up. Goten walked forward and looked at his feet.

"I did." He stated

Cosmos raised her one of her eyebrows at him

"Why do you look down child?"

"Because, Mr. Piccolo said you are a Queen and the Ruler of the un-i-verse." Goten whispered

Cosmos reached out and raised his eyes to meet hers.

"That may be true, little protector. I however do not require children to bow to me. You are a strong warrior; and a strong heart to call for help as you have done. Never bow before anyone, not even to me." She said

Chibi Trunks walked up to her while bragging bra and stated loudly "I am the Prince of Sayians and this is the Princess and you will bow to us."

Cosmos chuckled, "Well little Prince I am glad to meet you." As she turned to him and his sister "but if you believe that of everyone, then how can you be friends with that of your subjects?"

Trunks blinked and looked at Goten 'oh.'

Cosmos rose from the platform and looked around her. The name of the warriors before her flashing in her mind, and that of the women that stand with them, 'the warriors of this planet and new protectors.' She thought

'Sayians, more like it my dear.'

"Tell me, Mr. Popo, who is the new guardian of this planet?"

"Dende, my queen." He answered

Cosmos looked at the young guardian and growled. She turned quickly to Piccolo and asked in a demanding tone "Why was a child chosen to guard this planet? Where is Kami?"

"Kami and I fused to defeat the androids when they attacked. He felt that Dende was ready to take over."

The other warriors stayed out of the fight, for they knew from Cosmos reaction she didn't agree with the young Namek taking over. Piccolo didn't even agree with it, but had no choose but to follow.

"Fine, then explain to me, why there are two forms of the same being in this time?" she said pointing to Mirai Trunks.

"I do not know, my queen." Stated Piccolo "he came from another time, when the androids ruled. He returned after his mother's death ten years ago."

Cosmos took a deep breath.

*Calm down Cosmos. You know what happens when you get mad.* Chaos's voice rang from all around the warriors.

"Chaos, I've told you, stop doing that." Growled Cosmos.

'You love it when I do it.' Chuckled Chaos.

"Who was that?"

Cosmos looked at the tall Sayian that spoke. 'Goku' flashed in her mind along with his history on the planet.

"That was Chaos."

"So the story is true. You are now the new jailor of him." Piccolo stated "How do you stay sane with an evil being inside you whispering every day?"

Cosmos nodded. "He keeps me sane."

*Yes, for if I hadn't, she would have destroyed all the Cosmos when she took her new form.* Chaos answer *Our power was too great for her and took years to control together.*

Goku walked up to Cosmos and looked her in the eyes. "You destroyed the earth after you took your new form. Why?"

She looked away, and answered "It allowed it to start over. The Earth was dying form mankind had done to it. Chaos had corrupted the planet and the guardian at the time. I gave the planet a new beginning and allowed it to choose a new guardian."

Everyone watch Cosmos walk to the edge of the lookout and listened to her story.

"All the planets were dying for their rightful heirs had died. Even Earth. They all asked for new beginnings and I allowed it. I can feel the planets and stars singing. Even now the Earth sings. This new enemy you're fighting is causing pain to Terra, and she wants him gone. However, I don't understand why she is sad as well and has been for years. Can someone explain why?

Piccolo stepped forward "I was forced to destroy the moon, when Gohan had taken his ultimate form during the full moon."

Cosmos looked into the sky, and sure enough there was no moon.

"Well now, I'm just going to have to fix that." She stated

"NOW WAIT ONE DAMN MINUTE THE YOUNGER CHILDREN DON'T HAVE THEIR TAILS REMOVED AND THEY WILL CHANGE WHEN THE MOON IS FULL" yelled Chi-Chi.

Cosmos shot around to the woman and asked in a deadly tone "Who dare removes the tails of the Sayians?"

Vegeta stepped forward and answered her "I, King Vegeta of Vegeta-san, granted the words for them to be removed."

Everyone was shocked. Vegeta was talking to this woman more than an equal. Was he afraid of her, they wondered

"King Vegeta?" Cosmos asked

'His father was killed in the explosion of the planet.' Chaos applied.

'oh'

"Well then, I will have to fix that and everyone that doesn't have their tails." Cosmos said as she raised her hand

"NOW WAIT A MIN…" Bulma stated to yell when Vegeta covered her mount.

"Woman, I never asked for anything of you," Vegeta started "but do not challenge her. My father even bowed to this woman and I do the same. Frieza even feared her."

Bulma nodded, for her husband to ask that of her when all he ever did was demand, it was a shock.

Everyone watched as Cosmos started to glow a silverish-gray color and felt her power level rise. They gasp, when she shot pass that of a Super Sayian 5 and higher.

"I, THE GUARDIAN OF THE COSMOS, AND LAST RULER OF THE MOON, THE RULER OF THE STARS AND THE HOLDER OF THE GOLDEN AND SIVLER CRYSTALS AND JAILOR OF CHAOS, SAILOR COSMOS AND NEO-QUEEN SERENITY COMMANDER THE REBIRTH OF THE MOON AND THE RETURN OF THE TAILS TO THE SAYIANS!" She yelled to the stars.

'The shield my dear.'

Cosmos nodded as she felt her power move to the stars to form the new satellite.

The z warriors had to turn away for her power was too great and shielded their eyes. The Sayians could feel the pull of the moon and the growth of their tails when the pull stopped. An explosion of light flashed from Cosmos into the stars and they could see her again.

"THE MOON, THE MOON" everyone heard the children cry. They all looked up, and shocked, for before them was a full moon.

"You will not change, for I added a shield to protect the earth from the rampages of the Sayians ultimate forms." Cosmos stated "however it will allow you to reach Super Sayian 6 now."


End file.
